


A Wery Of Dragons Stick Together

by burningpyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aromantic, Boys Support Boys, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Realization, amatonormativity, but fun and happy ending boos dont worry about it, cw panic attack, everyone is arospec cuz I can do whatever i want, kinda angsty, we dealing with internalized shit today boys, yall dont control me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/pseuds/burningpyre
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Hajime help Kazuichi realize something he's kept suppressed for his entire life
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Wery Of Dragons Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my party people! Welcome to my fic. This is a fic about discovering being arospec. Do not come in here to clown me for my headcanons of the characters sexuality. You do not have to agree by any means, but seriously dont read just to get pissed about it. I dont have the energy to deal with shit like that from the DR fandom right. Anyways, please enjoy me projecting heavily onto my boy Kazuichi. Any comments are appreciated *unless it is trying to argue about the characters being aro and all of that*

All his life, Kazuichi was told he was supposed to find the perfect girl to fall in love with. It was ingrained into his mind in every way. Media was always filled to the brim with empty words of endless romance. His friends always talked about their crushes and who they wanted to go out with. His father constantly talked about how love was the only thing to complete a person. Romance consumed his entire life.  
Naturally, when he met Sonia, he fell in love instantly. She was the definition of perfect. Big blue eyes with golden locks to frame her heart-shaped face. Pale skin that shone in the sun. And on top of that, she was a princess. A real life one. She was everything Souda had been pushed towards his entire life.  
So, he chased her. Relentlessly. Kazuichi did everything in his power to make her notice him. He built things for her, he complimented her, and was always around her. But nothing made her want him  
If you asked his friends, they would call him a stalker. They would say he was delusional for ever thinking a princess like her would go out with a greasy punk like him.  
He knew that. He knew that she was never going to like him in that way. He knew his behavior was too far. And deep down, he knew he did not feel any sort of romantic attraction towards her. But that fact scared him. He couldn’t stomach the thought of being different or weird for not getting romance. So he bared his teeth, and tried to convince everyone -- including himself -- that he was madly in love with the princess.  
Kazuichi chatted happily with Fuyuhiko and Hajime after classes ended. He spotted Sonia a little ways away from him, and decided to try to talk to her.  
“I’ll be right back guys, I wanna try to invite Sonia to hang out!” He exclaimed to his friends.  
“Uh Kaz I don’t think she’d--” Hajime started before Fuyuhiko cut him off.  
“Good luck bastard. We’ll watch from the sidelines.”  
Kaz approached Sonia while she was talking with the other girls from their class.  
“Heyyyy Miss Sonia! Whatcha doing later today?” Kaz asked in a sing songy tone  
“I am unfortunately caught up with homework Kazuichi” she quickly replies, trying to cut off interaction  
“Well, if you need any help understanding anything, I-I can help! Y'know, I’m really good a-at math and science”  
“Ugh take the hint grease brains,” Hiyoko cuts in from the group “ she doesn’t want to talk to you. She never will want to. Just stop trying, you look pathetic.”  
“I-- uh okay” Souda responded dejectedly “ Sorry for bothering you Miss Sonia. I-I’ll back off”  
He quickly turned away from the girls and raced away, vision getting blurrier every second. He bumped into many things while trying to flee. He didn’t know if the things were human or not, but he dropped an apology anyways. But he wouldn’t stop moving till he got to his dorm room.  
He slammed the door shut and went over to his bed, curling up into a defensive position. He felt his tears start to spill out of his eyes, which caused him to start full out sobbing.  
Shit, why are you so fucking useless? His thoughts scolded him.  
Why did you keep trying to get closer?  
She hates you now  
You ruined everything  
You will never be able to become friends with her  
All because you can’t admit to yourself that you can’t -- He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by harsh knocking on his door.  
“Hey Kazu, let us in” Hajime’s muffled voice called out  
“Yeah let us in man” Fuyuhiko echoed  
It crossed Souda’s mind to not let them in, to just let himself wallow in self pity alone. But knowing his friends, they would just bust down the door. He grumbled while getting up, moving sluggishly to the door to let his closest friends inside. He leaned against the doorframe as he opened his door.  
“You look rough” the yakuza bluntly stated. Souda chuckled  
“Yeah I figured as much” he put a hand to his face, touching the wet splotches on his face. Pulling away his hand he saw black on his fingers. Great, he fuck up his eyeliner. That shit took him forever to do. “So, what brings you to my cozy abode?”  
“Your what?” Fuyuhiko asked with a confused look. Kazuichi forgot sometimes that his friends weren’t always able to understand his bizarre speech patterns.  
“Uh nevermind. Come on in.” Souda stated, moving his body out of the doorframe. The boys moved their way into his room and sat on his bed, something they frequently did during late night conversations about everything and nothing all at once.  
“So, what was that back there man?” Hajime inquired.  
“Oh that. Uh it was nothing. Just Sonia breaking my heart once again.”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, but are you like, actually into Sonia?” Fuyuhiko asked hesitantly. Kazuichi started to panic.  
Oh fuck they know  
they know you don’t actually feel like normal people do.  
They are going to leave you.  
They are gonna realize just how broken you are.  
Look at them, look at how disgusted with you they are  
Tears filled his eyes again. He tried to will them away, so he could seem strong in front of his soul friends, but he couldn’t. Kaz’s throat started to close, making him gasp for air. He was convinced he was going to die right on the spot, when Hajime chimed in.  
“Hey hey hey, try to match my breathing. And focus on my voice” The panic was evident from his tone, but Kazuichi tried to follow as well as he could. “Am I allowed to touch you?” Kaz quickly nodded his head. Hajime gently grasped Kaz’s hand and brought it to his chest, allowing him to match his breathing more effectively. He then started to coach Kazuichi through a breathing exercise till he felt like he could breathe normally again, gently rubbing his hand up and down Kaz’s back while doing so.  
Now down from his intense panic, he looked at his friends sheepishly. Fuyuhiko sat quietly on the side of the bed, looking at him with intense alarm. Hajime continued to rub circles into his back, anticipating Souda’s words. Kaz chuckled weakly.  
“God I’m pathetic aren’t I?”  
“You are not pathetic Kaz.” Hajime defensively stated  
“Anyways, how did you get good at... whatever that was?”  
“Nagito gets panic attacks from time to time. I learned how to spot them and help calm him down from it.” Haji explained.  
“Gotcha. Well, sorry for that. Gotta learn how to manage my emotions better” He laughed again.  
“Do you know what triggered that?”  
“I-- uh”  
“Was it the Sonia question?” Fuyuhiko chimed in. Kaz inhaled sharply, trying to avoid looking into the two pairs of eyes burning their way into his soul. “I’ll take that as a yes”  
“Listen Kaz we don’t need to talk about her.” Hajime tried to reassure, but Souda brushed him off  
“No I-I guess I should probably talk about this now.”  
“So. . . do you like her”  
“I-I don’t know. I’m supposed to like her right? She’s nice and gorgeous and funny and smart. And a literal princess! Every guy is supposed to be in love with someone like her. So of course I’d pick her to like!” Kazuichi started to ramble when he was cut off by Hajime.  
“Wait, Kaz you know that you don’t choose who you like right?”  
“What are you talking about? That’s how crushes work Hajime. You of all people should know that with Nagito and all.”  
“N-No Kaz, you don’t pick people to fall in love with. It just...happens.”  
“I-- why are you lying to me?”  
“I-I’m not lying Kazu, crushes aren't something you can just pick and choose.”  
“Well I’ve been doing that for my whole life! You can’t just tell me that’s not how it works!” His breathing started to get more shallow, so he got up from the bed and started to pace. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing stable again. The other boys looked at him with sympathetic but knowing eyes.  
“Do you know what aromantic is Kaz?” Fuyuhiko questioned  
“Um no? I never heard of it? What does that have to do with anything?” Kaz sat back on the bed.  
“Well someone who is aromantic does not experience romantic attraction to people. And it is something that is experienced on a spectrum. So some people experience romantic attraction very rarely, some people never do.” Fuyuhiko paused, nervous to continue “ and there are some people, like me, who can only experience romantic attraction to people they have a really strong connection to.” he let out a sigh of relief, finally letting something off his chest that had been getting to him for a while.  
“Wait! You are aro-spec too Fuyu?” Hajime chimed in.  
“I-Yeah man! I’m biro demi. Shit’s been hard to figure out.” All of Fuyuhiko’s nerves from before were washed away.  
“Don’t I know it! Im grayromantic.”  
“Wait, so you are saying it is normal to… not experience or want romance?” hope was thick in Kaz’s voice.  
“Of course it’s normal!” Haji exclaimed  
“So I’m not broken?” Tears filled Kazuichi’s eyes, but this time they were from pure relief  
“You are perfect the way you are. No need to be fixed or to change.” Fuyuhiko reensureed  
I’m aromantic?  
The realization made him beam. He wasn’t alone. He wasn’t weird. He wasn’t broken. He was okay. He was complete. He was aro.  
“Can we like, hug or something? I don’t know that just seems nice right now.” Kazuichi timidly asked.  
“Yeah that seems like a good idea right about now.” Hajime declared.  
“Alright come here guys” Fuyuhiko stated.  
The three friends pulled each other into a tight embrace. None of them wanted to admit it, but the hug was one of the most comforting things any of them have had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through the whole fic! Sorry if the writing isn't the most comprehensible, I wrote this at 3 am. Im starting High School tomorrow which will be ~so fun~ so that's why the fic feels a bit rushed. I just wanted to get something out because I have no clue when I'm going to be able to write again. Anywho once again thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are heavily appreciated.


End file.
